


Airplane mode

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Pilots, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Up at 40000 feet in the air, it's a calm place.





	Airplane mode

**Author's Note:**

> For the "air" square!

“Are you about to fall asleep?” Hyungwon asks, his voice soft like it always is when he’s concentrated on the panel in front of him.

“Mhm” Minhyuk mutters, curled up on the side of his seat, his uniform crumbling.

“I’ll have to wake you up soon to change.” Hyungwon looks at his watch, mentally calculating the time differences. He has one more hour to pilot before it’s Minhyuk’s turn, so he can let him nap.

“Don’t want.” Minhyuk pouts and Hyungwon laughs under his breath.

“You don’t really have a choice, dear.” He steals a look and Minhyuk’s eyes are already shut, his lips pressed in a small smile and Hyungwon just wants to lean over and peck him. But of course, he doesn’t. He’ll have to wait some more hours to do that.

Minhyuk’s soon asleep, letting out his tiny adorable sounds or some light snoring here and there, but apart from that, it’s completely quiet in the cockpit. There is always the sound of the engines, but Hyungwon is so used to that white noise that he doesn’t even classify it as something loud. Judging from the lack of sounds most of the passengers must have fallen asleep by now too, the flight attendants sitting at their small uncomfortable seats in the galley and gossiping or playing games on their phones.

The sea stretches underneath them, there’s nothing else as far as the eyes can see, only a few clouds, maybe another airplane passing above or under. Hyungwon doesn’t have to do much, barely anything requires the pilot’s attention except from the take-off and landing. He relaxes, checking the panels and Minhyuk who’s asleep beside him.

The first few times they did this trip they were both stressed and bored out of their minds. Awkward with each other with few topics to talk about, new at long distance trips and having to switch piloting midway, it seemed too tricky. But it worked out the first time, then the second…and eventually they lost count of how many times they’ve flied that same trip halfway across the world above the never-ending ocean.

In the long run it was nice that their airlines company preferred to have people working together every time instead of rotating or changing them. That way it didn’t take long for Minhyuk to grow on Hyungwon. Maybe it was even the natural course of things, spending four fourteen-hour trips every week together with barely any distractions from other people, then being booked into the same hotels for the night, spending the spare days between trips together.

And soon Minhyuk’s smile seemed brighter than the sun shining on the horizon and their hotel beds were pushed together. And they walked around New York and sometimes even Seoul holding hands and getting cheap coffee and laughing at some joke the one or the other had said. It was casual, and it was becoming familiar, and it was great.

And lately Minhyuk had nightmares and Hyungwon hugged him and held him close in the middle of the night until he stopped trashing around. And when they woke up Minhyuk was all bright smiles and warm lips and messy hair again, bringing their coffees on the bed and kissing Hyungwon awake until they had to go. And even then they tied each other’s ties and made out until someone inevitably tripped over their luggage and they realized their time was over. It would be reset again at the other half of the world, another continent, maybe at the next, or even the previous day.

Hyungwon had always wanted to travel around the world. He wanted to make a family too. Halfway through he realized that crossing the pacific every week with his long tern boyfriend was a great compromise deal for his childhood dreams.

A flight attendant calls them to bring trays of food that Hyungwon accepts happily, leaving one aside and munching on his buttered bread bun. He used to detest the taste of airplane food, ever since he was a plain traveler going to Europe as a teenager, but just like with Minhyuk, the familiarity makes the heart grow fonder. He asks for a coffee too and some juice that he knows Minhyuk will need when he wakes up and then the cockpit falls silent again.

Twenty minutes left for Minhyuk’s nap. Then seven whole hours for Hyungwon to kill. He plans on sleeping a little too, but he’s mostly up for some chatting. Ask Minhyuk where they’ll go for breakfast when they’ll land early in the morning or if they can go to his favorite place for late lunch this afternoon.

He makes a mental list of all the things they have to do, which Minhyuk usually notes at the little notebook he carries everywhere with him. Check the hotel reservation, give their uniforms for cleaning, prepare for their next flight, check in with the aircraft mechanic for the monthly check up, possibly get a drink in between all this.

They enter a clouded area, the vision shifting from total bright whiteness that hurts the eyes to a soothing blue with white spots and he wonders what Minhyuk will think when he wakes up, because when Hyungwon wakes up between the clouds it always feels like a dream, like they’re floating and are about to bounce around the fluffiness. He smiles to himself taking a look at their exact position on the digital map.

He can’t see underneath them, but he knows they’re flying above islands and thousands of people. It gives him a sense of liberation. No crowds up in the sky and nobody to tell him what to do because he has the highest authority on the plane. His little heaven.

He finishes his coffee and it’s only a few minutes until Minhyuk has to take over.

“Min” he pokes his boyfriend’s arm, “Minhyukkie, wake up” he pats Minhyuk’s hair and watches him open his eyes slowly.

“My turn?” Minhyuk yawns and Hyungwon hands him his cup of juice.

“Take your time.” Hyungwon answers and show him the tray of food.

“You’re a saint.” Minhyuk smiles, stretching until his uniform is untucked beyond saving.

“Just your reliable coworker.” Hyungwon laughs, “and boyfriend.”

“You better take me for breakfast when we land, Mr.Reliable.” Hyungwon curls up on his seat, similar to how Minhyuk did.

“And then we’re going to the hotel to nap until it’s time to go out for the night.”

“Perfect, just perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
